A Change Of Heart
by DreamersUnited13
Summary: Sora and the others are off on another adventure once again. Off to the splendors of missions and action, leaving you all alone back on the Islands once again...Or so you thought. This time you are brought along. You are finally able to explore, see the worlds and meet the people your friends had spoken so much of. Though you never expected fear to be such a strong new factor..
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to hear my phone ringing on the bed table. Loud, obnoxious and aggravating me to the point of wanting to smash it to bits to get back to the silence. I lazily reach my arm over over and grab it. Sliding my thumb across the screen and answering the call because if someone was calling me this early in the morning, it had better be life or death.

"What." I groan into the phone as an answer. To me at the time it seemed like a reasonable way to pick up a call like this. Laughter answers me coming from one of my closest friends, "Looks like I woke someone up. We got another message."

I don't let Sora finish anything he might have said after that stopping what he had been about to say. It probably amused him at the time but I felt slightly bad for cutting him off. But this was a dire situation and I had to get the beach on the Islands and fast.

"Be there in five, DO NOT MOVE."

I hang up and run to my closet grabbing my cover and slipping on my shoes. I don't wait time tying my converse or zipping up my cover leaving my pale blue sundress showing and I leave my hair in the messy braid down my back. Running as fast as I can, I see the others waiting for me by the paopu tree.

"Guys!" I yell to get their attention. The three turn to face me and laugh. Sora smiling and shaking his head while Kairi just rested her hands on her hips and Riku blinks at me with an amused expression. The sun against my skin felt nice and if the situation had been different I would have enjoyed the soft sound of the waves hitting the shoreline.

"I told you we woke her up." Kairi giggles. I shoot her a playful glare and then turn my focus to Sora because he was the only one who had called me and I cut him off so I felt like he should get to explain to me what exactly was happening.

"So, what's the message?"

Sora looks at me sadly, "It was a mission call from Mickey."

No one says anything for a long time after that, so I take to the liberty of tying my shoes. WhenI stand back up I watch Riku and Kairi make an excuse to go back to town. I wonder what they could be up to? Well if they got called out on the mission too it would only make sense for them to have to go with as well. They probably were headed to get their stuff ready.

"You really have to go away, again?" I can feel my smile fade into a frown and a sad expression take over my facial features. I didn't want him to know I always got upset when they left. I didn't want him to feel bad for always having to leave me behind. He sighs, blue eyes that were once really bright and dilled with happiness turning a more cold blue.

"I have to go. I know you hate being left behind, and after what happened the first time I wouldn't blame you." Sora starts to explain as we start walking down the beach. I climb the latter to our spot on the zip ling tower.

"Yeah, going through the motions as a heartless then keeping an eye on your nobody. That was NOT fun by the way. He runs off more than you do. AND causes more trouble half the time. Also he is an angst little pain in the ass who occasionally is a little ray of sunshine." I state. Sora laughs shaking his head and sits next to me on the ledge of the zip line.

"Yeah. I can believe that. Sounds like what I have heard about Roxas to me." I giggle a little and swing my feet over thin air.

"So anyway, what do you have to go away again to do?" I ask. Sora looks out to the water and just stares.

"Well, the heartless have been low profile to silent and the nobodies don't seem to exist lately. So we are going on patrol. They think something is up, like a calm before a storm. If I were honest I would have to admit I sort of think the same thing. It's ben too calm around the worlds lately."

"Oh."

That's all I can manage to say. So they really have to go away again. I'll get left behind and then eventually they all come back and we go back to normal until they are needed again. It's the same cycle over and over again. Just once, once I would like to go on an adventure. To see the worlds they talked so much about and meet all the friends. To be able to relate to their tales is all I want in the world right now. The breeze picks up a bit, blowing hair into my eyes and across my face. Clinging to my skin like I was clinging to the hope of them not leaving me all alone again. Something soft and warm brushes against the skin of my hand and I turn to see Sora putting his hand over mine.

"But, what fun would hunting down some monsters be without my best friend?" He asks smirking. Playfulness dancing across his bright eyes and his smirk pulls up into a smile. I laugh a little too loudly and then hug him happy to be finally getting the hell off this island.

"You want me to come with?!" I ask, I mean...gotta make sure he isn't joking...

"All you had to do was ask."


	2. Chapter 2

The ship lands just as Sora explained it would. Right at noon near the Islands. The moment I see it all the stories Sora has told me about it come flooding back. Of course for now the ship is empty other than us, but still. It's like seeing something from your favorite fairy tale or story come to life and rest right in front of you. Excitement filled me and I could hardly contain myself. Joy, nervousness…. All of it hit me at once and I wasn't sure how to handle it other than smile and shift my weight back and forth from foot to foot.

"Ready?" Sora asks looking over at me wearing a smile of his own. I bet he thinks it's funny how excited I am about all this. I wouldn't doubt him picking on me about it later on. Riku and Kairi run onto the ship. One after the other like it's no big deal. Watching them board it gives my doubts new measures to torment me with. I don't know what I am doing. Am I going to be dead weight? A worthless add on they have to take care of? I look at Sora and nod.

"As I'll ever be. But you are so taking me to that one world with the people." I joke trying to be light hearted but it's not as funny as it was in my head. Not even close and I'm pretty sure a look of horror crosses my features. Sora laughs and then we board the ship. Watching our Islands fade away and headed out into the stars.

We arrive at a tower and then everyone rushes off. I pause and take a moment to look around. It's a small place with a huge tower in the middle. It's even smaller than our Islands, which I didn't think, was possible. The grass is duller than back home and the only light coming from around the under side of the place which is an odd orange glow highlighting everything around. Two figures are waiting on the steps. Looking strange and not like me or Sora and the others.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora calls. The two shout Sora's name and then the gang start goofing off like friends normally do. Prancing about and poking at the others playfully while cracking jokes about the others, but Riku and Kairi walk right past them and into the tower. Since I don't know where I am going or what I am supposed to be doing I walk over to Sora and hide behind him. I mean what else am I supposed to do?

"Who's that?" The one I am assuming is Donald asks tiliting his head to the side to get a better look at me. Sora turns and smiles at me. Moving away from being my meat shield and I squeak while he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"This is y/n Sora explains keeping it simple and to the point, he is about to say more but is quickly cut off.

"Sora! Mickey and Yen Sid are waiting." Riku calls from the doorway to the tower. Sora laughs, shaking his head and sighing lightly before dropping his arm from around my shoulder and starts headed to the door.

"Yeah okay."

Third POV...

"The bait needs to be someone the boy cares about. And we have used the princess too many times, plus it would be more work since she is no longer defenseless." A Voice explains. There are a group of unknowns in a dark room circled around a green colored hologram.

"So lets use the girl he brought along then. Surely he wouldn't let her get hurt." Another voice reasons. Someone smacks the table and the hologram freezes. In the picture the hero has his arm wrapped around a girl slightly smaller than him and smiling embarrassed.

"But only time will tell. And good things come to those who wait."


End file.
